Falling
by badluck777
Summary: On a bright sunny afternoon, Himeko found herself in the arms of her long-awaited special person, but her feelings aren't returned. If fate could cease the mikos' endless reincarnation and suffering at the cost of their love, which would they choose? Dropped


"It's so warm

"It's so warm."

Without even caring to remove her shoes and cloth, Himeko plunged straight into her cozy bed upon entering her apartment, its interior lighted by the soft afternoon sunlight. Kicking her schoolbag lazily out of the way, she hugged her favorite pillow close to her cheek, enjoying its silky feel after being baked under the sun for hours. Nothing beats a nice little nap on a Friday afternoon right after those long, tiresome lectures.

"If only everyday can be like this," she mumbled, her voice full of sleep. "Then I'd ask for nothing…wait…no, that's…not…true. I still…my special…someone…" With the same small smile hanging on her lips every time she mentions that mysterious person, Himeko drifted to sleep.

But her peace wasn't meant to last long.

"Himeko! Hey, wake up already. Hi-me-ko!" a gently scolding voice called.

"Let me sleep for a bit longer, Mako-chan," Himeko weakly shook off the hands pulling at her arms. "I'll make dinner ready in time, don't worry."

Makoto, Himeko's long-time roommate since high school and best friend, gave a long sigh. "You really forgot, didn't you?"

At the mention of something forgotten, Himeko made every effort to pull open a small fissure between her eyelids. "Did I forget something again?"

"You're impossible. Your photos, remember?"

Makoto could literally see the gears in her best friend turning, but no signs of remembrance came. Her bright purple eyes blinked, and blinked, and blinked…Gods know Himeko urgently lacked brain cells when it comes to memory.

"But my photography session is tomorrow. Did sensei changed it to today?"

Makoto slapped her forehead. "No, dummy. **You** were supposed to **bring** your samples to your agent today. And you have exactly…" grabbing a clock off the desk, she shoved it under her roommate's nose, "Exactly twenty minutes and forty-nine seconds."

The gears clicked into place, and Makoto enjoyed watching the amusing yet clumsy attempts of the other girl madly going about, collecting her portfolio while trying to find something to put on, meanwhile screaming: "Baka! Baka! Baka! How can I forget something like that? Baka! Baka! Baka!"

In less than two minutes Hurricane Himeko swept out of their apartment.

"Bye Mako-chan, and I'm sorry about dinner!"

Makoto waved, but she doubted that the other girl saw her. Slowly shaking her head, she at last let the fit of giggles escape her mouth.

"Man, she can't even remember **I'm** the one on duty today. That blockhead, maybe one day she'll forget herself too."

--

Himeko reached her destination just in time. Surrounded by the towering office buildings of downtown Mahoroba, she felt as if her self-confidence just reduced from little to none. Nervously she tightened her hold on her bag and glanced around the intersection.

"Let's see. He told me it's a black building, so it should be…over there, across the street." Her heart jumped when she saw the daunting edifice. "Maybe I'm not ready for this after all."

All too quickly the light flashed green and the first pedestrians made their way off the side walk. Swept forward by the crowd, she looked over herself one last time.

_Here I go. Wish me luck, Mako-chan._

She only took several steps before something obstructed her way. No, it was more like a fleeing feeling of familiarity, of sadness, of longing. Feet glued to the pavement, Himeko raised her head and gasped.

For a moment she was confused. What was she gasping at? Sure, the young woman walking towards her was an eye-catcher. With floating dark hair and piercing blue eyes, Himeko was sure that she could match the legendary beauty of the goddess Venus, her simple white dress only adding to her angelic appearance. Himeko squeezed her bag even tighter than before; her heart pounded against her chest and she felt the blood draining from her head, leaving her weak and dizzy. Compared to this, her upcoming interview was anything but nerve-racking.

The pounding increased, and suddenly she found herself lunging forward, her feet moving without command. Before she knew it, she was clinging on a total stranger, arms rapped tightly around her waist. Embarrassed, mad at herself, and confused hardly described what she was feeling at the moment. Somewhere deep in her soul a new sensation surfaced, filling her entire being with unquantifiable joy.

"Are you alright?" came a concerned voice. It nearly made Himeko's heart ache to hear it again.

"I…um…yes…" Himeko was lost for words, but consciously crept deeper into the welcoming embrace. Yes, this was the feeling she has been searching for, the special someone she has been waiting for.

"Excuse me, but I'm a bit pressed for time. Would you?"

As if reality slapped fully on the face, Himeko almost threw herself off of the other woman, so hard that she fell backwards on her behind. "I'm…I'm so sorry!" Himeko blurted out with a red face. "I…I…Please forgive me!"

"It's alright," the angel replied evenly and kindly, though through her eyes Himeko could tell she was mildly provoked. "You don't need to apologize."

Stretching out her hand—one which Himeko took unsurely—she pulled the fallen girl back on her feet in one graceful move; it was all too familiar.

"Are you alright? Not hurt anywhere?"

"N-No, I'm f-fine. Thank you," Himeko bowed again, doing her best to ignore the tight lump in her throat.

"I see," the angel smiled at her again. "Then, have a nice day."

Walking elegantly past the still stunned girl and only after she was sure the other couldn't see her face, Himmemiya Chikane allowed a temporary glare of annoyance pass her eyes.

_She's just another one of them._


End file.
